


Lutin

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Drabble that got a little out of hand, Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Fae Adrien, Fae Gabe, Faedrien!, Goblin King Gabe, Goblin Prince Adrien, Labyrinth AU, One Shot, UST, Venom to Love, hints of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: Wishes gone awry, challenges given, gauntlets thrown. But what if the child who was wished away wasn't a child at all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... #sorrynotsorry

Being ruler over a kingdom of idiots was just as fulfilling as not being a ruler at all was. But when your family (by divine punishment for an ancestor several generations ahead of you) had a duty to rule over the kingdom of simpletons, that was what you did. In all honesty it wasn’t that bad. A kingdom of idiots meant far less political upheaval and less of a chance of being assassinated. But it also meant dealing with inanities that started to grate after a while, especially when you were as long lived as him. The only thing that broke up the monotony was his son. But the golden-haired child had recently taken to wandering off, beyond the reaches of his kingdom, beyond the reaches of their realm. Adrien had grown fascinated by the humans, and Gabriel could only imagine what kind of heartbreak the boy would be set up for.

At this time belief in magic had dwindled down to practically nothing. The bonds between their worlds, once so strong, the veil once so thin, and now it was nearly impossible. Only the denizens of the Goblin Kingdom were able to cross the borders now. And Adrien made full use of the family curse in being stationed there, always popping away into the mortal realm. To what end Gabriel didn't understand. No one was ever wished away. Why torture oneself with something they could never be a part of?

A small part of him, regardless of what he might say otherwise, was perhaps jealous of his son. His son who had so few responsibilities as a prince since he was still more than capable of ruling, and therefore could gallivant off at the drop of a hat. Meanwhile, Gabriel had to stay here in the midst of inanity and idiocy. If it weren't so unbecoming of a king he's be holding court drunk of his gourd more days than not.

Of course, for whatever reason today was different. Gabriel could feel it. His horde was restless, clustering together and intermittently napping or waking up with wide eyes, only to hunker back down into slumber with nothing more than a disappointed sigh. Verge, edge, precipice. Someone was on the precipice of making a wish. No, no that was foolish. Magic's connection with the mortal world was so tenuous. Not even a wish by the most ardent believer could make its way here anymore, right?

And then he felt it too. A split second before. That tug, that inexorable pull to the mortal realm. Before he knew it that tug had taken his horde and he was soon to follow. When he got there the child had already been taken. And he was left to deal with the aftermath, as usual. There was a teenage girl who looked stricken at the idea that her wish had come true. Mortals these days really had no idea why the phrase words have power existed, did they? Gabriel could recall when goblins and by extension their king had been feared, revered, something not to speak of lightly. Now, however, they were nothing but whimsical creatures of legend. Tiny little tricksters who were grotesquely cute and mischievous.

Gabriel went through his usual spiel, conjuring a crystal in his hands and offering it to her. Her mouth dropped open and he took a good look at her. She was certainly childish, her bluish-black hair pulled into low pigtails, and her white and powder pink pajamas. Her eyes were wide and scared, and yet somehow intrigued. Gabriel could already picture what had happened. She’d been forced to babysit and the child had been irritating and in typical teenage fashion the girl had gotten irritated to the point where she’d made a stupid, selfish wish. The only difference was that she had really believed in her wish, enough to bring his goblins and himself here. She still hadn’t answered and with a huffy sigh he shook the crystal in his outstretched hand a little and repeated himself.

“Do you want it?” he asked.

“I-” she squeaked, “What is it?”

“It’s a crystal,” he informed her, beginning to juggle the bauble over his arms, a skill that had been passed down from generation to generation in his family, “Nothing more, but if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams,” he reiterated a third time, “Do you want it?”

“I-” she stammered, “I-”

“Then forget the child,” Gabriel replied.

She stared at him, tears in her eyes, “I can’t,” she sounded like she wanted to cry, “It’s isn’t that I don’t want it, or I don’t appreciate it… but I want Nathalie back.”

Nathalie? So that was the child’s name? A little too grown up in his opinion, but whatever. Still, rejection of a gift, no matter how polite was a sleight to his ego. And it couldn’t go ignored. Immediately the girl’s name came to his mind.

“Marinette,” he paused her rambling. The crystal in his hands became a snake which he passed between his hands. He looked at her, and shook his head, “Don’t defy me,” and without warning he tossed it at her neck. But there was no damage done, as soon as it touched her it turned into a rope of silk scarves which dropped to the floor and vanished. He smirked, it was so rare he got to intimidate, he’d almost forgotten how much fun it was to strike fear and awe into the hearts of mortals, “You’re no match for me Marinette,” he taunted, “You’re no match for anyone.”

He saw her stance shift instantly. It was subtle, and she was still very much afraid, but there was a spark of defiance that lit in her eyes. Her stance, her whole bearing shifted. Turned firm, turned unyielding, ready for a fight.

“You don’t understand,” her voice was somewhere between pleading and warning, “I  _ need _ to get Nathalie back. She’s-” and just like that the spark of defiance was replaced by a well of sorrow, “Nevermind.”

Gabriel, taking an unaffected air as he tugged fastidiously at one of his gloves, stared at her for a moment and shrugged, “If you wish then…” he strode over to an open window and pointed behind him, “She’s there, in my castle.” Marinette had followed him and took steps of her own volition into his domain, “Do you still want to go looking for her?” he asked as she took in the sight of his kingdom, more notably the massive maze that surrounded the castle as it rose from a cliff in the furthest distance.

“Is that,” she breathed, “Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?”

He shook his head, bemused by her false bravado, “Turn back,” he advised, “Turn back before it’s too late. Take my offer, return home else you may never see it again.”

Marinette bit her lip and looked at the ground. Resolved she turned her gaze back to him, more determined than ever. Well, this would be fun wouldn’t it? As if to punctuate his thought she responded with, “I can’t, don’t you get that I  _ can’t _ ?

“More’s the pity,” he remarked without emotion.

Marinette glanced back at the challenge that lay before her, “It’s not that far,” she tried to convince herself.

Gabriel raised a brow, already ready to dash her hopes. He crept closer, looming over her as he informed her, “It’s further than you think, and time is short.”

“Time?” she looked at him.

“Did you think you would have eternity to win back your sibling?” Gabriel asked her. With a snap of his fingers, emphasized by the sharp leather of his gloves, a clock appeared on the branch of a nearby tree, “You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your sister becomes one of us forever,” he faded into nothingness, leaving only his parting remark to float after the little challenger on the wind, “Such a pity.”

Marinette looked around, trying to see if he was still here. But this Goblin King, her perceived antagonist, was nowhere to be found. She looked back at the behemoth of a maze, thirteen hours and counting.

“The Labyrinth,” she nearly hissed, eyeing it contemplatively. At last she reached a decision, “It doesn’t look that hard. Come on feet,” she told the appendages as she started half-walking, half-sliding down the small hill and approached the outer walls of the adventure that lay in wait for her.

Gabriel returned to his castle, ready to wait out the thirteen hours bouncing a baby on his knee. He didn’t particularly like infants, but his job was his job after all. Hmm, perhaps he could fob the child off on Adrien. His son liked children far more than Gabriel ever had, that was for certain. 

“Adrien!” Gabriel called to a crowded yet silent throne room as he lackadasically draped himself over the titular piece of furniture. The menacing armor he’d donned for his journey above was gone in an instant, replace by his far more comfortable Godfrey shirt and breeches with matching vest.

In the next instant his golden-haired spawn was before him, “Yes Father?” Adrien asked as he bowed his head to his sovereign.

“You’re in luck today,” Gabriel replied, “We have one,”

“One?”

“Someone has finally wished away a child.” Gabriel explained, “Which I am trusting you to-”

He was interrupted when the rabble started to clamor. With a sharp glare he turned to them and harsly demanded, “ _ What! _ ”

Heads turned and eyes shifted to one another. Each of them waiting for someone to tell their king but none of them wanting to be the one to do it. Eventually one was separated, pushed before the monarch by the group. They prostrated at his dangling feet, Gabriel watched on, bored yet impatient and irritated at the interruption.

As soon as their bow was completed the nervous creature wrung its hands as it tried to explain, “There’s… We’s… the girl your majesty.”

“What of her?”

“She’s too old majesty,” the Goblin squeaked.

“Too old for?”

“Too old to turn, too old to turn!” the goblins chorused.

“Of course she is, did you think I didn’t notice that?” Gabriel asked them, “I have eyes you know.”

The speaker shook his head, “Not that one, not that one. The other one!”

“Which one?”

Before he could get his answer she came storming in. well, actually, first a goblin came flying through the air to land at his feet. And then she came storming in, careless as to who was in her way or how injured they might be if they did not change that fast enough. Dressed just as thinly as Marinette had been in silken pajamas made for the summer heat that it had been above. All black hair and furious blue eyes.

“What. Is. The meaning of this!” she bellowed. The goblins cowered in the face of her ire.

Unimpressed Gabriel cast his gaze on her. Where Marinette had truly been a child though, this female was all woman. A fact made more than evident by her choice of garments. Her hands were fisted at her hips, one of them cocked and emphasizing the curve of her figure. Her eyes were hard and she stood, regal as any royal as she stared him down.

“Who are you?” she asked, “And where am I?”

Gabriel ignored her and looked to his goblins, “ _ This _ was the one you took?” the goblins weren’t supposed to take adults. Only children, only the unwanted.

“If by taken you mean kidnapped, then yes,” the woman replied, “I demand you take me home at once. I have a teenager to take care of.”

Coolly Gabriel regarded her, “A teenager? You mean the same teenager that is the very  _ reason _ for your being here? The same teenager now trapped within a dangerous and deadly maze?”

“What?” the woman gasped, “Take her out and send us home. Now!”

Gabriel chuckled, it had been so long he’d forgotten how amusing mortals were, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you’re not really in the position to be demanding anything. Now are you?”

‘What do you mean?” her eyes narrowed.

“Your teenager, Marinette was her name, yes? Yes well, your Marinette is the one who wished you away. Therefore, as of this moment, you belong to me. Now, should you want to go home, you’ll have to hope that little Marinette can make it here to the castle within the next,” he glanced over at the clock in one corner of the room, “Twelve hours and thirty-seven minutes. Or else,  _ both _ of you will belong to me.”

He could usually see the emotions run across a mortal’s face as the inevitable set in and they realized there was no escaping this fate. But her, for some reason her emotions weren’t showing on her face. Odd, considering how visibly angry she’d been just moments before. But he didn’t have time to ponder this as in what felt like the blink of an eye she’d strode over, hauled off and slapped him. The side of his face burned from the sudden impact, and he was certain there was a red hand-shaped welt forming on his face. His outward expression remained impassive. She wanted to play rough? Fine, he could play rough.

“Restrain her.”

A snap of his fingers and the horde charged at her. A cry of surprise and anger escaped her before she was buried under an ever growing pile of puppet-like creatures. But just when he thought the matter done with she began rising as they swarmed around her, prying them off of her and tossing them across the room. She was panting and grunting from exertion, sweat beginning to slick her brow as insults of undocumentable filth and venom escaped her lips.

Her hair was loose, unbound as Goblins pounced over and over on her. She shook them off even as they restrained her arms and pulled her back, keeping her from attacking the king. Her strength was demonstrable, the fire in her eyes wild and her fury palpable. And gods  _ above _ didn’t she look a vision like that? Gabriel paused, where had  _ that _ thought come from? Her mouth was still spewing obscenities as his horde dragged her out of the room.

Gabriel pinched the space between his brows, “Change of plans,” he instructed Adrien, “You will deal with the other girl.”

“Other girl?” Adrien cocked his head.

“The one in the Labyrinth,” Gabriel clarified, “She’s running for that one’s freedom. You are not, under any circumstances, to allow her victory. I want her as good as lost, not anywhere near the castle. Throw everything you can think of at her, but be mindful not to kill her. No mortal is to come under true danger within those walls, damn those treaties grandfather signed.”

Adrien nodded, “I understand Father. Where is she?”

Gabriel, “Last I checked outside the outer wall.” he conjured a crystal and within it the girl’s visage appeared, “Have a look for yourself,”

Adrien caught the sphere as it was tossed at him. One glance to see the girl had him saying (with pink cheeks no less), “She’s quite pretty, isn’t she?”

“As far as mortals go, I suppose,” Gabriel allowed, “She’s much too young for whatever foolish romantic notions you might be thinking up. Remember, until she gives up or the thirteen hours are, she is your  _ enemy _ . You are not to underestimate her, you are not to befriend her, and by the stars above you are  _ not _ to  _ moon _ over her. Is. That. Clear?” he raised an imperious brow at his rebellious boy.

Adrien paused but bowed his head submissively, “Yes Father,” he acquiesced, “But then… what will you do?”

Gabriel scowled as he stood, cape instantly leaping to his shoulders and swirling as he began to stalk out of the room, “There is an incredibly defiant wench who needs to be dealt with. And apparently  _ I _ am going to have to be the one that reigns her in.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins, and so does the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for it. Here it is. With everything going on in my life right now idk if I'll have the time to really devote to this as a big long epic. So any chapters I post I will try to have as satisfactory an ending as possible. With that said, enjoy!

It wasn't hard to find where she had been placed. Not when her declarations of anger could be heard from down the hall. She hasn't been taken to a cell, more was the pity, but merely put in a parlor to wait out her rage for the king to come and get her. Gabriel opened the door and had to immediately duck when a projectile came flying at him. It sailed over where his head had been and landed with a resounding crash against the wall behind him. Well, if that wasn’t a clear indication of her mood he didn’t know what would be. Still, he pressed onward.

“Quite done with destroying property that isn’t your own?” Gabriel raised a brow at her. The woman, Nathalie if this was who Marinette had been talking about and all things considered he was quite certain it was, was panting with that scowl still present on her face.

“Not yet,” she managed to quip, “I’ll be done when the last thing I manage to break is your neck.”

“So antagonistic,” Gabriel tutted, “and I must say it’s entirely misdirected. I’m neither the one who wished you away nor the one who took you.”

“But you  _ are _ the one who refuses to send me home!” Nathalie was quick to point out, “Which is just as bad.”

“Believe me when I say I would if I could,” Gabriel held his hands up placatingly, “Unfortunately, that’s simply not how things are done here.”

“And just how are things done here?” Nathalie raised a brow.

“Your Marinette -that is what you said is it not?- she made a wish. The goblins took you, and here you are. Here is also where you shall remain.”

“But I don’t want to  _ be _ here,” Nathalie protested, “Shouldn’t that have any bearing on the matter?”

“In a perfect world, yes, perhaps it would. Alas, such a world does not exist.”

“But that’s not fair!”

Gabriel raised a brow at that. Surely a woman fully grown like her would know that life wasn’t fair, and would also know better than to bemoan that fact, “And your basis for comparison would be?”

Nathalie didn’t meet his gaze just then. Either she’d realized she’d said something stupid or her basis was really so comparable that she didn’t wish to acknowledge it. Gabriel, however, was more inclined to believe the former than the latter. He sighed, “That’s what I thought.”

“But-” she put up a token protest, already realizing it would do her no good, “Can’t I at least return for a few minutes? I need to get something.”

“Whatever you need the castle can provide for you.”

“I’m not ingratiating myself to you any more than absolutely necessary,” Nathalie responded flatly, “Let me go back.”

“What is it you need so badly?”

“Clothes,” she gestured to her outfit, nothing more than a barely season appropriate silk nightgown with a black silk robe haphazardly thrown over it.

“To which my answer is still no,” Gabriel replied, “I rather like you in what you’re wearing now.”

“Of course you would,” Nathalie rolled her eyes, “Typical man.”

“Unless of course,” Gabriel continued, “you’d prefer to be wearing something a bit more comfortable.”

“Of course I would!” Nathalie exclaimed pointedly, “That’s why I want to go and get my clothes.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” Gabriel shrugged, “I can, however, provide you with a suitable alternative.”

“I would be very appreciative if you would,” Nathalie ground out through her teeth. Her expression paused though, and seemed to study his face quite closely. Something must have seemed off because she said, “Wait, what exactly would I be wearing?”

“My bed sheets of course,” Gabriel couldn’t help the wolfish smirk that twitched his lips as he said that, “I’ve been told on more than one occasion they’re the most comfortable things in the seven kingdoms.”

“I’ve slapped you once already, don’t think I’ll hesitate to do it again.” Nathalie said flatly.

“You’re a very violent one aren’t you?” Gabriel asked, deciding to stride forth and invade her personal space, just because he sensed it would bother her, “Pity for you, but I actually  _ prefer _ that in a partner.”

He thought she might jerk away, flustered and frustrated. But she was no naive teenage girl inside, she was stone cold, rigid, and defiant. And he liked her all the more for it. Her stare, much like her tone, was flat and unimpressed with all the fairy tale grandeur that surrounded her. And yet there was a hidden hysteria, not that he would blame her. She had been taken against her will by creatures that by all manner of mortal logic were not supposed to exist and brought to a strange land whose rules and customs she was uncertain of. He could understand completely, but he also wasn’t about to make it any easier for her.

With a sigh she pulled away and began to pace, muttering to herself. Likely trying to justify that this was all nothing more than some sort of hallucinogenic fever dream she was experiencing.

“How is this possible?” She demanded after a few circuits of pacing, “How is any of this possible?”

Gabriel looked at her, “You truly have no inkling of an idea of why you're here? What  _ brought _ you here?”

“No,” Nathalie shook her head, “I got in a fight with Marinette and-” she cut herself off, “ _ Marinette _ ,” she swore, “it was Marinette wasn't it?”

“I would suppose,” Gabriel allowed, “She did say her right words, make the wish and all that. And in our world, what’s said is said, so here you are.”

“Right words…” Nathalie stuck on that phrase, “Right words… Wait, you mean the words from that book?”

“Book?” Gabriel could honestly say he had no idea what she was talking about. It didn't matter though, as the question seemed to be rhetorical, more to herself than anyone.

“I should have known. How could I not have known? I only read that book to her every night for  _ years _ ! She always took fairy stories to heart, was always impressionable. But I never thought that-” she stopped her resumed pacing, “So then, you're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King.”

Gabriel mock bowed to her, “Guilty as charged, and- well not at  _ your _ service per se, but you get the idea I'm sure.”

“I'm sure,” Nathalie deadpanned. Gabriel got the distinct impression that she was mad at home again, though he had no idea what he could have done in the last few minutes that she hadn't already berated him for.

“So…” She drawled, “Do I need to kill you for chasing after a minor? Or is it me you’re after?”

Gabriel blinked, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, “What?” he asked.

“But what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her certain powers,” Nathalie intoned, sounding for all the world like she was reciting something out of a book, “Granted, some things are different, I’m certainly no annoying infant boy, so which one of us is it?”

“Allow me to clarify, just because it’s written in a book doesn’t make it true,” Gabriel replied, “I have no interest in your…” what on earth was the girl’s relationship to this woman?

“Child,” Nathalie replied, “She’s my child.”

“You look too young to have birthed her,” Gabriel remarked.

“That’s because I didn’t,” Nathalie quipped, “I’m an old friend of her family’s.”

“And I presume that’s all you’re going to say on the matter?”

“ _ I _ presume that’s all you want to hear,” Nathalie parried, “And you still haven’t answered my question.”

“I’m not chasing after your child,” Gabriel answered, “Aside from going to offer her the crystal in exchange for you I’m actually having nothing to do with her.”

“What?” Nathalie nearly gasped, “You offered nothing more than a crystal for me?”

“I was under the impression that you were a child,” Gabriel replied, “It is a traditional item of barter in such cases. You need not fear however, your Marinette turned it down.”

“So where is she?” Nathalie narrowed her eyes at him.

“In the Labyrinth, trying to win back your freedom.”

“And should she fail?”

“You’ll both belong to me.”

She blanched, visibly she blanched. But then the other part of his words sunk in, “Wait, if you’re not the one she’ll be dealing with, then who is?”

Gabriel smirked, “My son.”

MLB

Marinette had been walking the length of the outer wall for what felt like ages. But she had yet to see a door leading inside. How could she finish the challenge if she couldn’t even  _ start _ it? It was then she noticed snoring coming from nearby. Marinette followed the snores to a small dark bundle on the ground. Not wanting to chance anything she nudged it with her foot. The snoring stalled a moment before picking right back up. Marinette nudged the bundle with her foot again.

“Um…” she hesitated, feeling stupid, “Excuse me?”

The snoring halted midway and cut off completely. The bundle jumped and Marinette could see a dark skinned, messy dark-haired male leap from the shape on the ground. He was short, shorter than her at least, and had a wizened look across his grumpy face. For a brief moment, it became apologetic and sycophantic, as though she was something important. Just as quickly though, it returned to what was apparently its usual frown.

“Excuse me,” he paused his apology as he got a good look at her, acidic green eyes narrowing, “Oh, it’s just you.”

Marinette didn’t know what to make of that. She shook off his brusque attitude for the sake of hopeful progress though, “I guess? Um, look, I need to get through this Labyrinth and I could really use some help. You don’t by any chance know a way to get in do you?”

The man, thing, looked at her and scoffed, rolling his eyes as he began to prowl the outer wall. He appeared to be searching for something. And when his eyes landed on a white butterfly he licked his lips, crouched down on his haunches, and leapt at it. A hand slammed down on the creature and the thing laughed with malicious glee.

“Thirty-seven!” he exclaimed, instantly off searching for the next one and leaving the mangled insect in the dust.

Marinette’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she’d just seen. “How could you!” she demanded angrily, sinking to her knees to check on the poor creature despite all logic saying it would already be dead by now.

It was then she saw that the butterfly wasn’t really a butterfly. In all actuality it was a tiny humanoid creature with large white butterfly wings. And it was still alive. Marinette cooed softly, cradling it in her hands as she stood back up. She was about to berate him when she felt a sharp sting at one of her fingers.

“Ow!” she exclaimed, more in surprise than in actual pain. Her hands dropped releasing the animal and it fluttered away. Marinette gaped, “I- she- it bit me!”

The man snorted, “Course it did, what would you  _ expect _ an akuma to do?”

Marinette blinked, unfamiliar with the word, “Akuma? I thought that was a fairy.”

“Not much better,” the male replied, “And even if it was, what did you expect a fairy to do?”

“I was always taught fairies did nice things, like granting wishes,” Marinette offered in explanation.

The male snorted again, “Well, if that don’t show what you know.” 

“You’re despicable!” Marinette hissed, watching as he pounced on another akuma, upping his count aloud. Even though one had bitten her, it didn’t seem right to just exterminate them in cold blood.

The creature looked at her, a tuft of hair immediately flicking to life and revealing itself to be not hair at all but an ear. The male scowled at her, the frown lines in his face deepening and a rather sharp incisor winking from his mouth as he snarled back at her, “No I ain’t. I’m Plagg.” He tilted his chin up at her, “Who are you?”

Marinette raised a brow at him, “I thought you said you knew.”

“Never said nothing of the sort,” Plagg grumbled, “And now ‘M starting to wonder if even  _ you _ know who you are.”

This thing, this Plagg -whatever he was- was really starting to get on her nerves. In just as haughty a manner as she’d been received the girl replied, “Marinette.”

Plagg did nothing but tsk, “That’s what I thought,” and with his facts confirmed he continued on his way.

“W- wait!” Marinette called, running after him as he pounced on more Akumas, uttering his updated… she could only assume it was a high score or something. Plagg continued to ignore her. “Plagg wait!” she called again, “Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is?”

“Maybe…” Plagg drawled in such a way that Marinette wasn’t sure whether he was lying or just being a jerk. Either way, being a jerk was confirmed in her mind when he refused to elaborate and tell her.

“Well?” she was growing more and more impatient.

“Well what?” Plagg asked, still paying her no mind even as he addressed her, “What are you still doing here? Don’t you have a Labyrinth to get lost in?”

“I can’t get through it if I can’t even get into it.”

“Fair point,” Plagg allowed, pouncing on yet another akuma with a whoop of, “Fifty!”

“So where is it?” Marinette asked settling her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner.

“Where is what?”

“The door!”

“What door?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Marinette tossed her hands in the air, “Look, I’m on a time crunch here and I really need a straight answer.”

“Came to the wrong place if that’s what you’re looking for then,” Plagg replied breezily.

“So it’s hopeless asking you anything, isn’t it?” Marinette clarified.

“Not if you ask the right questions,” was his caveat.

Marinette sighed, “Alright then, how do I get into the Labyrinth?”

The question made Plagg stand stock still, and now marinette saw that in addition to the ears that disguised themselves as tuft of wayward hair, he also had a tail which he wrapped around himself like a belt. But now, it was uncurled and swishing to and fro in an intrigued yet almost lazy manner. With a feline gleam and a feline grin Plagg turned to her tilting his head in a coquettish manner.

“ _ Ah _ ,” he sounded pleased, or perhaps just less annoyed, with her, “Now that’s more like it.” he dropped to his haunches and scampered, circling her a few times. Then he stood up and said, “You get in, there,” he pointed past her shoulder.

Marinette turned to see a set of doors where one had almost certainly not been before. Without a word to it they opened invitingly, beckoning her inside. This place was so frustrating and she’d only  _ barely _ begun. Wonderful. Just, wonderful. As she stared at the gaping maw Plagg regarded her more carefully.

“Are you sure you want to go in there?” he asked her.

“I- no,” Marinette shook her head, “But I’m afraid I have to.” she tightened her stance in an effort to psyche herself up and slowly walked in. It was just like a long corridor, with no turns or bends or anything. Just path littered with bricabrak and debris as far as the eye could see. And yet, there was a feeling of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. Not helped when Plagg decided to sneak up behind her.

“Doozy innit?” he asked, loudly exclaiming the first word for the express purpose of making her jump. 

“That’s not funny,” Marinette gritted her teeth as an embarrassed flush filled her cheeks.

“I beg to differ!” Plagg cackled to himself as he strode in after her, limping a bit as though he had an injury in his leg. Had it always been there or had she just not noticed?

“Now,” he caught her attention again, “Would you go left, or would you go right?”

Marinette examined her options. She couldn’t see a difference, and she said as much to him.

Plagg scoffed, “You’re gonna get far,” he retorted.

“Well if you’re so smart then which way would you go?” Marinette asked, taking on an unimpressed air. She was wasting precious time being jerked about like this. She owed it to Nathalie to at least try, and if she was constantly being held up by nuisances like this she’d be lucky if she made it in another two layers before her time was up.

“Me?” Plagg sounded as if he’d never before considered it, and it was only emphasized by the contemplative hand he put under his chin. After a few more dragged out moments of ponderous pause he shrugged and answered, “I wouldn’t go either way.”

“In that case, you are more than welcome to leave,” Marinette regarded him with disinterest, “I really have to be going.”

Plagg tsked again, “I can already see how this is gonna go,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?”

He looked at her, “Y’know what your problem is? You take too many things for granted.”

“Like?”

“Take this Labyrinth for example, even if you  _ do _ manage to get to the center without killing yourself, you’ll never get out again.”

“Well that’s your opinion and you’re entitled to it. Even if it is wrong.”

“Wrong or not it’s still a lot better than yours.”

“Gee, thanks for everything Plague,” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“It’s Plagg!” the hobgoblin corrected, “And don’t say I didn’t warn you!” the last bit was delivered in a singsong manner, the same type of intonation one takes when they’re most certainly -or most certain they are- right. As he limped off the doors shut with an air of inescapable finality. The game was on.

MLB

At her behest -read, constant  _ nagging _ \- Gabriel had transformed her nightwear into something more appropriate for facing company with and returned with her to the throne room. Nathalie refused to be left out of the proceedings anymore than was strictly necessary. Adrien was there, sitting in a small pit with several Goblins surrounding him, watching the runner’s progress through a crystal.

“That’s your son?” Nathalie asked him.

“Did you not see him earlier?” Gabriel parried, “No, I suppose you were too intent upon your own rampage of self-righteous indignation weren’t you?”

“Crossing one more line like that will result in another lovely red handprint on your smug face Goblin King,” Nathalie said in a saccharine tone, “Just remember that. And what I meant was that… well, he doesn’t really look like you now does he?”

A fact Gabriel was already well aware of, “He gets his looks from his mother,” he replied.

“Ah, I should have assumed there would be a Goblin Queen if there was a Goblin Prince,” Nathalie nodded to herself, “In which case I’ll be certain to inform her of your less than courteous advances upon my person.”

“If you can manage to track her down, be my guest,” Gabriel laughed, “Though I feel I must warn you she probably would have been even more forward with you than I have.”

“I-” Nathalie paused, “Wait,  _ what _ ?”

“You really think Fae have the same sort of hangups and taboos you mortals have?” Gabriel raised a brow at her, “There’s a reason tales of mortals being whisked away were cautionary. You could never be the same after being exposed to all that.”

“Ahem,” Nathalie cleared her throat in an attempt to clear the blush rising to her cheeks, “Back to the matter at hand, your wife is…?”

“No longer here.”

“Do you know-”

“No,” Gabriel shook his head, “But she’s been gone for two-hundred years, I assume that if she wanted to come back by now she would have. Though, in my position it’s not as though I can really chase after her.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Gabriel realized he’d said more than he intended to, “Nevermind all that. My son, Adrien. He takes after her.”

“That’s terrible,” Nathalie said, tone maternal and saddened as she gazed at him, “He’s just a child.”

“He’s several hundred years older than you.”

“Maybe chronologically, but not mentally.” she parried.

“Semantics,” Gabriel rebutted, “Either way, Adrien!”

Adrien fumbled with the crystal before banishing it entirely. He strode to his father and bowed his head to the elder’s higher rank.

“This is Nathalie, our guest for the next few hours,” Gabriel introduced smoothly.

Adrien took the woman’s hand and bowed over it, “A pleasure Miss.”

Nathalie couldn’t help but notice the almost dead intonation the words had. Like he’d been instructed to say them so much it was just an automatic response rather than a sincere greeting. Even if it was, he couldn’t help the words coming out that way.

“How sweet,” she tried to reply in far more kind, tried to let him know it was okay.

“How is our little runner doing?” Gabriel asked.

“She’s just made it inside the Labyrinth, Father,” Adrien informed them, conjuring a crystal for their benefit, “And now I do believe she’s being led astray.”

“Excellent,” Gabriel murmured, “With any luck this won’t even take the full amount of time. Keep a sharp eye on her. As a matter of fact, why don’t you seek out an opportunity to introduce yourself?”

“Of course Father, right away,” Adrien acquiesced. And with a pop, he disappeared.

“So…” Nathalie drawled over the din of the horde while Gabriel took a seat on his throne, “Now what?”

“Now we wait until she gives up.” Gabriel answered.

“I know Marinette, trust me, that’s not going to happen,” Nathalie intoned.

“You seem so sure of that,”

“I’m not wagering anything with you.” Nathalie shut down the proposition before it could even be made.

“You’re sharp,” Gabriel allowed, “How refreshing. Though if you think this diminishes your appeal to me I have to inform you to the contrary.”

“How flattering,” she parried without sounding flattered at all.

“What, are you scared?” he couldn’t help but grin at that, “Do I intimidate you?”

“Not a chance,” Nathalie shot back, even as she inched away from him.

“I think I do.”

“And  _ I _ say you don’t.”

“Very well then, let’s play a game of our own.”

“And what makes you think I would ever agree?”

“I can promise the reward would be well worth your while,”

“And Fae don’t lie,” Nathalie rolled her eyes,  “You think that’s enough to convince me?”

“I give you my word that should you win you will get exactly as I promise you, without an added caveat. Is that enough?”

“It’s a start,” Nathalie quirked a brow, “What’s your game?”

“A game of seduction,”

“You think I’ll be able to seduce a Fae?” Nathalie shook her head, “Considering how long you’ve lived and all the things you must have done I have to say even I don’t have that much confidence in my abilities.”

“As well you shouldn’t,” Gabriel agreed, “But no. What I want to test is your ability to  _ resist _ .”

Nathalie’s stare went flat, “Come again?”

“While I would dearly enjoy doing so -especially in your company-, perhaps I should better explain first.” he was rewarded with a muttered swear from under her breath for that one, “You resist my charms for the next,” he glanced at the clock, “Twelve hours or so and regardless of where Marinette is in my Labyrinth, I’ll send you both home.”

“And if I lose?”

“And she loses?” at her nod he continued, “Then you both belong to me.”

Nathalie studied his eyes for the longest time, seeking dishonesty so she would have a valid reason to decline. But the offer, the reward, it was so tempting. And she had resisted temptations she assumed far worse than a man with a sweet child and a tragic backstory since she’d taken in Marinette. Fae or not nobody was better at resisting men than Nathalie Sancoeur. And it never hurt to have a little insurance either.

Before she could second guess herself Nathalie took hold of his outstretched hand and shook it. One word falling from her lips.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment and let me know. Until next time everyone


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back on this hype train for like... the next 5 minutes? Me. I've actually had this chapter about half finished and sitting in my WIPs for like... six months. Sorry, but enjoy this installment.

“ _ Deal. _ ” instantly Nathalie had regrets, but it was too late to back out now. That didn’t mean she couldn’t want it. Especially when the Goblin King decided to be an irritating bastard. His finger snapped and she felt the rush of magic around her. Nathalie looked down and saw she was once again in her nightclothes.

“What the-” she began, unable to comprehend why he had changed her clothes back, “Why did you do that?”

Gabriel shrugged, “Makes it easier for me,” he said as if that explained everything. Nathalie huffed. Typical male.

“Since when is that fair?”

“It isn’t,” he agreed, “But the benefit of our little wager is that I don’t  _ have _ to play fair. As a matter of fact, that’s my whole aim. If I’m to seduce you, I can’t be expected to play fair, that would be counterproductive to my goal.”

“I suppose,” Nathalie allowed, “And what, since we’re hashing out details, would you construe as being seduced?”

“What would you?” he countered.

“Well…” Nathalie bit her lip in thought. She didn’t want to be too restrictive with what being seduced constituted or else she was certain she’d lose. Rigid rules were not good when dealing with the Fae, someone had told her that once. She needed a bit of wiggle room. And besides all that, even she could admit to herself that the Goblin King was attractive, in that cold and untouchable way.

“If I end up wanting to sleep with you,” she said finally, “Why deny myself the pleasure of your miserable attempts at seduction otherwise. Besides, since when is catching someone off guard with a kiss considered seduction?”

“When the one being kissed gives in,” Gabriel answered, “But I’m surprised you would allow me that much wiggle room.”

“Believe me when I say you’re going to need it,” Nathalie said, chancing a glance of him, “Especially in with those pants you have on.”

“The proper term is breeches,” Gabriel corrected, “Though I’m flattered by your perusal.”

“You’re a narcissist aren’t you?”

“That depends solely on how you view one.”

“Am I ever going to get a straight answer out of you?”

“For this question? Yes. For all others? I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.”

Nathalie sighed, “Fantastic.”

MLB

After wasting time traveling in a straight line for what felt like ages before a helpful worm told her that things were not always what they seemed and that nothing could be taken for granted before being shown that there were in fact openings that were simply well concealed Marinette finally felt like she was making some progress.

The feeling abruptly disappeared when she saw the crisscross of crossroads. It was logical to assume that most of them would only lead her in circles, with their signposts pointing every which way. A spare spool of thread she’d had in her pocket (her intention having been to sew something before bed preceding the explosive fight that had instigated this whole debacle) proved its hidden usefulness. The bright fuschia thread stuck out like neon against the grungy stones. Of course, Marinette quickly found out that such useful tools were apparently frowned upon, as she would come back to find the previously smooth threads tangled up in knots. And she didn't have the time nor equipment to untangle them.

It didn't make it any less frustrating though. But while Marinette was highly annoyed she wasn't yet disheartened. But just as she was bemoaning the unfairness of her situation she was faced with another puzzle and no way around it. The task was seemingly simple, except she only had one question to ask in order to make her choice. And since she was faced with a knight and a knave (she couldn't be sure which was which) she tried her best with verbal wordplay and made a choice.

And then, she had fallen into a pit. Now, she was sitting in the dark wondering what she could do now. Or, she was until she heard something rustling about in the darkness.

“Who, who’s there?” She dared to call out.

A wizened voice called back rather ominously, “Me.”

With a flourish the cave was awash in light from the flame of a single match as it ignited, only to dull down to a dim flicker as it was set in an ancient looking half-melted candle. Marinette could suddenly see again, and saw it was the hobgoblin, what had his name been again?

“It's you,” she said instead, avoiding using his name altogether.

“Yeah, yeah,” Plagg waves her off.

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to rescue you, why else would I be here in an oubliette?”

“Oubli-what?”

Plagg shook his head, watching as Marinette took in her surroundings. His laugh was cutting, “Looking around now are ya? Look all you want and tell me what you see.”

“I don't see much of anything,” Marinette replied, and it was true. Even in the half flickering light of the candle as it cast shadows all about the room, the truth was that there wasn't much to see.

“You got that right,” Plagg grumbled, “S’pose you noticed there ain't no doors, only that hole you came through.”

“Obviously.”

“This is an oubliette,” Plagg continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “Labyrinth’s full of ‘em. Be grateful  _ this _ was the one you ended up in.”

“I'll be sure to do that,” Marinette retorted.

“Don't sound so smug little missy,” Plagg snipped, “ _ You  _ don't even know what an oubliette is, do you?”

“Clearly you do,” Marinette turned to him and crossed her arms, “So why don't you tell me.”

“It's a place you put people to  _ forget _ about them.”

“I take it you've ended up in here one too many times before then.”

Plagg harrumphed but couldn’t come up with a clever comeback, speaking to how right Marinette apparently was. Still, he had a point. There was no other way out, not that Marinette could see at least. But then, she’d been told that things weren’t always what they seemed in this place, perhaps there was a way out that she just wasn’t seeing yet. Or perhaps the way out was just the right question away.

“Is there a way out of here?” Marinette asked the little hobgoblin.

“What makes you think I know that?” Plagg asked in response.

“You knew about the oubliette,” Marinette reasoned, “Am I really supposed to believe you just waited here for the king to let you out?”

“You’ve lost it,” Plagg shook his head at her, “Completely and totally lost it.”

“No, no, no,” Marinette shook her head back, “You aren’t patient enough, nor is your king merciful enough for that. So I’m thinking you know the way out of here, and I want you to show me.”

“And why would I risk my head and the king’s wrath to help you?”

“Well, if you weren't here to help me, what brought you here?” Marinette asked.

Plagg heaved a sigh, “Fine,” he relented, “I’ll help you out of here.”

“What?”

“What?” he snapped back, “You’re being pathetic, and here you ought to be grateful-”

“No, no,” Marinette quickly shook her head, “It’s not that I’m not it’s just… I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?”

“Why are you being… less hostile to me?”

“Wh-” now he looked nervous, “Well I just am, that’s all. I mean- lost young girl, terrible black oubliette; don’t it just break your heart to think about?”

“If I let you show me the way out, where exactly would you be taking me?” Marinette folded her arms and raised a skeptical brow at him.

“Well, I’d get you outta here,” Plagg protested, “Isn’t that good enough?”

“I think,” Marinette began slowly, “That I would rather find my way out of here on my own,”

“Yeah,” Plagg laughed, “Good luck with that.”

“You don’t really mean that, do you?” Marinette asked flatly.

“Of course not!” Plagg shot her a toothy grin as he plopped down and watched her pace, “But please, feel free to keep trying, and let me know when you want to give up. Then I’ll let you out.”

“Weren’t you gonna do that anyways?”

“I said I’d get you out of here, what do you think I meant by here?”

“You were gonna send me back to the beginning, weren’t you?”

“What makes you think I’d do a thing like that?” Plagg asked, swishing his tail back and forth.

“Because nothing gets you nothing…” Marinette trailed off as she noticed a small bag of shinies attached at Plagg’s hip. And suddenly, she had an idea, “You like jewelry, don’t you?”

“Not particularly,” Plagg flat out lied with a toothy grin, “But every now and then a pretty bauble’s caught my eye. Why?”

“If you help me, get out of this place and lead me through the Labyrinth,” Marinette twisted a ring she wore on her finger off and held it out, “You can have this,”

It was shiny and made of silver plastic. She’d made it while working with the 3D printer at her school some months before. It had taken a lot of sanding and polish to make it comfortable to wear, and it was way to blocky for her tastes, but she’d been so proud of it she’d rarely taken it off. Immediately Plagg looked interested, though he tried not to appear so. Too bad the flickering of his ears gave him away.

“What is it?” he asked as he peered at the piece.

Marinette shrugged, “It’s plastic,”

“Ooh, plastic,” Plagg grinned, immediately reaching for it.

Marinette snapped her hand shut, “Ah, ah, do we have a deal or not?”

Plagg looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, “Not even plastic is worth that much trouble.”

“Alright then,” Marinette shrugged, beginning to walk away, “Suit yourself-”

“Wait!” Plagg called, “Let’s not be too hasty here. Tell you what, you give me the ring, and I’ll get you out of the Labyrinth.”

Marinette put her hands on her hips, “You were going to do that anyways,” she accused.

“Yes, I know,” Plagg grinned, “It would just be a particularly nice gesture on your part, and you still get something out of it.”

“Okay, we’ll compromise,” Marinette sighed, “I give you the ring, and then you take me as far as you can. I’ll do the rest on my own, deal?”

Plagg stared at her a long moment before acquiescing, “Deal.”

MLB

“I can’t believe this is your idea of seduction,” Nathalie felt more than embarrassed by her current position. She was sitting in the throne room, surrounded by a horde of Goblins, in their king’s  _ lap _ no less. It was mortifying beyond all reason, especially since she was only in her thin nightclothes.

“I wouldn’t exactly call this seduction,” Gabriel parried, enjoying her discomfort, “This is merely for my own amusement.”

“Tell me again why I’m doing this?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel shrugged, “I can’t exactly make you do anything, your will is far too strong.”

“Ugh,” Nathalie scoffed, “I’m not doing this anymore,” she rose off his lap when he countered with,

“Well, if that’s what you wish then so be it. You just won’t be able to see what’s going on.”

“See?” Nathalie instantly turned to him.

Gabriel held up a crystal that formed in his hand, “Did you really think I’d let both our children loose without keeping an eye on them?”

“Give me that,” Nathalie ordered, “Let me see Marinette.”

“Not a chance,” Gabriel smirked, “I would, however, be willing to let you look if you calmly return to your seat.”

Nathalie glared at him a moment before doing as he bid, “So when is your little test supposed to begin, if not already?”

“Once I’ve assuaged you of your worries,” Gabriel replied, “It would do me no good to try and make you forget when you’re clearly so worked up. I work smarter, not harder,”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Nathalie drawled as she looked into the proffered crystal, snuggling in closer to his own relaxed position as he gazed within the object. “I don’t see anything,” Nathalie complained.

“I suppose you’ll just have to get closer then, won’t you?” Gabriel teased.

“Come in to my web, said the spider to the fly,” Nathalie retorted, but shifted until she was practically laying atop him. Though, for her own safety she kept her posture as rigid as possible, incredibly difficult when he acted as though he were boneless atop the chair.

“See,” he pointed, “There,” and suddenly the crystal swirled with color, eventually clearing to show Marinette with some creature she didn’t recognize, they were wandering down cavernous, cave like hallways while faces made of stone seemed to call out to them.

“Oh isn’t this amusing,” Gabriel mused, “They’ve made it to the false alarms. But what’s this? Seems they’re going the wrong way. Ah, I see now. Plagg has let himself be bribed again. Adrien!” he called for his son.

Instantly the blond appeared, “Father?”

“I think now might be a perfect time to introduce yourself. And, as much as I’m sure you’ll balk at this, you’ll need to deal with Plagg.”

“Has he done something wrong?”

“You know the rules son, we play the villains to the very end. And if one of our pawns goes rogue, we deal with them.”

“You’re not going to hurt him, are you?” Nathalie asked.

“His species is incredibly resilient,” Gabriel waved off her concern, “He’ll be fine. I would be more worried about your child.”

“God forbid I have some human decency,” Nathalie retorted, “But I suppose I can ask you two more times, can’t I?”

“He’ll be fine,” Gabriel repeated, “Adrien, go take care of this.”

“As you decree, Father,” Adrien bowed before disappearing from sight.

“Now what?” Nathalie asked as she shifted away from the Goblin King.

“We can watch and see what happens, or we can find other ways to pass the time,” Gabriel leered as he inclined his head in the direction of the ticking clock, “I know what  _ I’d _ prefer to do. But since you’re the guest-”

“Anything else but that,” Nathalie quickly replied. She looked around, “This castle must be huge,”

“Rooms of all types, including bedrooms, galore,” Gabriel replied.

Nathalie quickly turned on him, “Do you have a library?” she questioned.

“Do you want to see it?”

“If you would be  _ so _ kind,” her response was saccharinely sweet.

“What are you willing to do for it?” Gabriel asked, “Nothing gets you nothing you know. And you can get just as lost in this castle as you can in the Labyrinth if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Nathalie glowered but held up a finger, “One kiss,” she offered, “One kiss for each room I ask you to show me. Sound fair?”

“Not in the slightest,” Gabriel smirked, “You’re a quick study, but you still have a lot to learn about dealing with the Fae.”

“Maybe I do,” Nathalie allowed, “maybe I don’t. Maybe I left it vague on purpose, did you ever think of that?”

“Now why would you purposefully leave an opening?” Gabriel asked as he began to walk her out of the room and down the winding halls and spiraling staircases to where his treasury of tomes was held.

“It gets lonely, raising a kid by yourself,” Nathalie allowed a little curl of her own lips as she looked at him, “Maybe I intend to have just as much fun with this wager as you do.”

“I seriously doubt you could,” Gabriel parried, “But then, I’ve always liked being pleasantly surprised.”

“I do as well, especially considering I thought you might take your payment there and then.”

“There’s a time and place and audience for exhibitionism love,” Gabriel tutted, “And when I keep you both you’ll get to learn exactly what they are.”

“And your Goblins?”

“Not the ideal audience, by any stretch of the imagination. Ah,” he paused before a large set of double doors, “Here we are.”

“Proof of purchase first Goblin King,” Nathalie placed a hand against his chest, “I’m not stupid by any means, so I want to see some books first.”

“I could simply snap my fingers and fill any room with books,” Gabriel reminded her, “Fae cheat, and we don’t play fair.”

“Do you always play the villains?” Nathalie wondered, “Or is it natural charisma?”

“Our family has played the villain for hundreds, if not thousands, of mortal years,” Gabriel answered, “It’s practically second nature at this point. Even Adrien, sweet as he comes across, is not to be trifled with when tasked accordingly. But, I believe you wanted to see some books,” Gabriel pushed open a door, “Voilla.”

Nathalie practically began to salivate at all the rare and expensive looking books on display. But remembering her promise she turned back to the monarch, “Alright,” she agreed, “I made a promise, and you’ve held up your end. Fair is fair.”

“But life isn’t,” he reminded her as he began to invade her personal space, “And neither am I.”

The kiss was supposed to start out chast. Frustratingly chaste. It was supposed to infuriate her and make her demand more. She struck him as the type who took what they wanted, all he needed to do was make her want it. And the more emboldened by her own desire she became, the easier this wager would be to win. He didn’t expect lightning to strike the moment he touched his lips to hers. Suddenly, both of them were scrambling at one another, breathing harsh and ragged as they dipped in and out. By the time logic had kicked back in her robe was caught at her elbows and his shirt was pulled to a wider expanse than normal. Their hair was mused and messy, like someone had been pawing and clawing at it. Which, it had, to no one’s expectations. Gabriel leaned his forehead against Nathalie as they continued to pant quietly. And suddenly, he remembered that his pride, and her freedom was at stake. And despite how she had reacted he couldn’t even be smug about undoing her even this much. Because she had undone him just the same.

It was infuriating. No mortal chit should have been able to elicit desire in him. This was supposed to be a game.  _ His _ game! And he was not about to lose it to someone who’d been taken too old to turn but still too young to keep. And the worst part of it was, though she was mused, she didn’t look in the least bit phazed. Yes, her breathing was harsh after all the physical exertion, yes her hair was mused and her overall appearance was disheveled, yes her lips were kiss stung and swollen; but her eyes, they remained cold, and even smug.

“Have I repaid you for the room?” she had the gall to ask even as triumphant humor lit in her gaze.

“I will come back to check on you in a short while,” Gabriel practically ground out as he shoved himself away from her, and her into the room, “Enjoy your books  _ Nathalie _ ,” he hissed as he conjured a crystal only so that he might vanish in dramatic fashion as only befitting a Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks everyone and I'll see you all next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had leftover energy from finishing an at what cost chapter today, so I wrote this. Enjoy!

“What are these things?” Marinette asked as she took in the faces that protruded from the rock within the underground tunnels.

“They’re false alarms,” Plagg explained as he brushed past another face, calling out how they needed to turn back, “You get a lot of them down here, ‘specially when you’re on the right track.”

“So, they’re made to confuse and dissuade runners?” Marinette asked.

“Exactly,” Plagg affirmed, snapping at another one, “Shut up!”

“I’m just doing my job,” the false alarm protested.

“Well,” Plagg sneered jeeringly, “You don’t need to do it to us,”

“I’m honestly surprised,” Marinette commented, “Since when is a magical maze this forward thinking? For that matter, when did a magical maze decide it would be a good idea to have tunnels that go underground?”

“You don’t notice much, do you?” Plagg stopped and looked at her, hands on his hips and ears and tail swishing back and forth, “Because you seem unaware, this place  _ does _ still exist even without runners. Needs to be as defensive as it is offensive, and it needs to have a place for its denizens to hide in the case of an emergency. There’s too many of us to hole up in the castle.”

“That sounds fascinating,” Marinette turned interested eyes on him, “Can you tell me more?”

“I could,” Plagg allowed, stopping his train of thought when he noticed a crystal rolling of its own accord throughout the tunnels, “Oh no, that can’t be good.”

“What can’t?” Marinette asked, watching the bauble roll ahead of them down the corridor and turning off.

“Welp, looks like we’ll have to find a new way,” Plagg said dismissively, “Come on then, this way I think.”

“But why not keep going the way we were?” Marinette asked, “What’s wrong with that way? You said you’d take me as far as you can.”

“And if you choose to go down that path this is as far as I goes,” Plagg hissed at her.

“Oh come on!” Marinette groaned, “You haven’t even taken me aboveground. There’s nothing wrong with that way, let’s go!”

“Are you blind or just dumb?” Plagg asked as she brushed past him. And suddenly, his person felt significantly lighter, “What the-” he looked down and saw that his bundle of jewels was missing from his hip, “Hey!”

Marinette was twirling the bundle through the air like it was nothing more than a yoyo. She stopped to look back at him, “What?” she asked, the picture of innocence even as she made no attempt to hide her guilt.

“Give those back!” Plagg hissed at her, lunging for her legs even as Marinette easily side-stepped him, by stepping backwards where Plagg had told her he would not go. But she kept him distracted by dangling his stolen property right in front of his nose. “Give ‘em back!” he kept yelling, “Them’s mine!”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Marinette teased, keeping them out of his reach, “You won’t get these back until we get to the castle. Now come on, you were leading me this way-” she stopped short as she saw a form in the gloomy tunnel.

Plagg hissed, hiding behind her leg. Marinette was wary, but drew forward anyways. Closer inspection revealed it to be a blind little beggar. Though that did beg the question as to how they’d gotten down here in the first place. He rattled his cup, and something sounded from within it. Marinette dazedly walked forward, she saw the crystal in his cup.

“Ah,” came his voice, “Now, what do we have here?”

“Nothing,” Plagg harshly ground out, “Nothing at all.”

“Nothing?” the beggar replied incredulously, tossing away his cup, “Nothing?” he began to tear at his visage, proving it to be nothing more than a clever disguise, “Nothing, nothing at all?”

Marinette was taken aback by the sight before her. It wasn’t the Goblin King, though they had to have shared a kinship, since she saw resemblance in them. Not in his coloring, more in the structure of the face, the same harsh lines belied in this one by the fat of youth still clinging to his cheeks. And then there was the eye markings, done in such a way to bring out the green of his eyes. Wait, green, wasn’t she too far away to tell-

Marinette blushed as she suddenly realized that this Fae was standing right before her, looming over her almost with his natural height advantage. Never more than now had Marinette cursed inheriting her mother’s height. His mouth was moving, but it was muted beneath the frantic beating of her own heart. He was… beautiful. But then again, the Goblin King had been too. A cold and callous beauty, but undeniable beauty all the same.

He stopped speaking and it took her a moment before she realized he was expecting a response. Pink instantly colored her cheeks as she stuttered out, “I- I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

He raised a golden brow at her, “I said, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth, Marinette?” he caressed her name like a cat-lover might caress their pet. She fought down a shiver.

“Wait,” she placed a hand against his chest and took a much needed step back, “How do you know my name?”

“Father has his hands full with your… well,  _ our _ newest charge, thanks to you. So, he put me in charge of this. And so I ask a third time  _ Marinette _ , how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?”

Marinette flicked her gaze over to Plagg, who seemed to be doing everything in his power to indicate that she should say… something. Honestly she couldn’t tell what his body language was saying, only that it was frantic and panicked.

She returned his stare for but a moment more, and replied, “It’s a piece of cake,”

Marinette heard Plagg groan, accompanied by the sound of palm meeting face. The Fae Prince, he seemed amused by her response. To the point where he couldn’t contain himself and burst out laughing. Idly she thought that his laugh was far more charming, if only because it seemed more real. Her blush grew deeper without her realizing it. But before too long, he was back to business,

“Really,” he shook his head, “You are too much. So,” he dusted off his black jacket snapped his black clad fingers. He pointed to a clock which had appeared out of thin air, “How about upping the stakes a little?”

Before she could hazard a guess as to what he meant he twirled his finger and the clock sped up by about two hours. Marinette was aghast,

“That’s not fair!” she cried before she could help herself.

“Do you say that often?” Adrien mused, “I have to wonder what your basis for comparison might be.”

“Why you little-” Marinette went to insult him, but was stopped when Plagg crashed into her.

“If you value your sense of smell you won’t,” he hissed into her ear.

“Ah yes,” the prince continued, “And that brings me to you, Plagg,”

“M-me?” Plagg was instantly the picture of attempted innocence, “Why, Prince Adrien, what ever did I do?”

“Don’t forget I have eyes everywhere,” Adrien tsked, “And I think you know very well what you were doing. You know helping a runner is prohibited,”

“Me? Helping?” Plagg rebutted, “In what sense?”

“In the sense that you were leading her to the castle,” Adrien clarified.

“Oh,” Plagg nodded and began laughing, “I can see where you might get that idea. But actually, I was taking her back to the beginning, just like I was told to and-”

While he continued babbling out excuses that no one in the general vicinity seemed to buy, Adrien took a closer look, interrupting Plagg to ask, “What is that plastic thing you’ve got on your finger?”

Instantly Plagg looked down at the ring, and hid his hand behind his back. Adrien shook his head, “I’m sorry Plagg, but you know the rules. I have to punish this transgression.”

“Anything but the Bog your majesty,” Plagg began to grovel, “Anything but that!”

“Rest assured, I’m a bit more even tempered than Father,” Adrien replied, “If I threaten the bog then you know my patience is being pushed. Still,” he looked thoughtfully at Marinette, “ _ something _ has to be done. And I think I know just what. Marinette?” he caught her attention, “You think the Labyrinth is a ‘piece of cake’, right? Well,” he conjured a crystal in his hands and threw it into the blackness, “Let’s see how you two deal with this,”

As he disappeared the sound of mechanical grinding and whirring began to fill the air. Plagg and Marinette instantly began running.

“What is that?” Marinette screamed over the sound of the whirring machinery.

“It’s the Cleaners!” Plagg yelled back, “You really got their attention didn’t you? Still,” he managed to pull off a shrug as they continued to run for their lives, “It’s better than the bog, by any means.”

 

MLB

Even for a mortal who enjoyed books, she was entirely too amazed by his library. More time had passed than he would have figure her for. And when Gabriel went after her, he found the room empty. A muted sort of panic swept over him. He couldn’t  _ lose _ a prize, that simply didn't happen. Then again, she was too old to turn, he hadn’t had that particular problem in more time than he cared to recall. But where could she have wandered off to? The castle was enormous, and liked to play tricks on those who were new to its layout, moving rooms and hallways around just to confound and confuse.

Gabriel returned to the throne room in order to hear the Goblins clamoring for his attention, “Your majesty! Your majesty!” they chorused.

“What? What is it?” he was already annoyed by needing to look for the infuriating chit, he didn’t have time to deal with whatever inanity they’d thought required his attention.

“The girl! The girl!” the chorused.

“Adrien’s taking care of her,” Gabriel dismissed, “Now,”

“No!” they cried, “The other one!”

By the other one he had to assume they meant Nathalie. Which meant they had seen her. Instantly he was feeling a lot more patient, “Where is she?”

“The gates! The gates, the gates!” the rabble answered.

Instantly Gabriel looked out the window. Sure enough, there was an unmistakable human shape making a break for it. And what the devil… was she in his  _ clothes _ ? When, how, what the everloving hell was going on?

Without a second thought he transported himself to the edges of the Goblin City. And just in time too, because she managed to open one of the smaller doors built within the larger ones and dart through it. Her destination evident, she was willing to brave the Labyrinth in order to help his runner. Well, that wouldn’t do at all.

“Nice try,” he appeared in front of her, “How on earth did you manage to slip out of the castle?”

“Like I’m going to tell you,” Nathalie tossed her hair. Damn but it looked good loose like that, “I just remembered something important from Marinette’s book. That’s all.”

“And that would be?” he pushed.

“Said is said,” she replied cryptically, trying to circumvent him. 

“Amusing,” Gabriel deadpanned, “Now how about you tell the truth?”

“What?” she made her face the picture of naivety, pure innocence. It was really just her playing coy, but damn if it wasn’t working on her, “All I did was make a wish,”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “You made a wish? What exactly for?”

Nathalie tapped the side of her nose, “Not telling,” she began walking towards him, attempting to brush past as she added, “Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Gabriel caught her around the waist and transported them both back inside the castle, “A valiant attempt, but I don’t think so.”

He let her go and examined her closely. The breeches and boots fit her nicely, then again they were enchanted to always fit the wearer perfectly. She’d gotten around the deep dip of the shirt by keeping her nightgown on underneath it. Such a pity. “You know,” he purred, “If you wanted my clothes, all you had to do was ask.”

Nathalie glowered at him, “And I’m sure you’d be  _ generous _ enough to give me the clothes off your back, wouldn’t you?” she retorted.

He leered more, making a point of looking down her front, “If you wish it,”

“You. Wish,” Nathalie growled at him, storming away.

“ _ I _ wish?” Gabriel chuckled as he plagued her back to the library, “Believe me Nathalie if I got what I wished for when I wished for it, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, or this insipid little deal for that matter.”

“Oh really?” Nathalie braced herself against the wall, crossing her arms to emphasize her chest and draw his attention to it, “And what would we be doing instead?” her tone was teasing, a challenge.

“Would you like a taste?” he offered.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, the nightdress slipping just a little, “I thought I was winning. I wouldn’t want to lose because of a technicality. Besides,” she whispered into his ear, “I’m worried about Marinette.”

He conjured a crystal, which revealed his runner to be catching her breath topside from the tunnels. Plagg was at her side, practically kissing the ground with relief.

“Better?” he asked as he held out the vision for her to see.

“Much,” she agreed, ducking inside and closing the door behind her.

Gabriel blinked before following her in, he caught her stopping short, mouth open as though she’d been in the middle of saying something. And then it clicked, wishing, she’d made a wish. She’d wished to get the clothes, and she’d wished herself out of the castle. He had to assume that she’d tried wishing herself home to no avail, otherwise she wouldn’t have tried to get to Marinette.

“I think not,” he retorted, conjuring a crystal and throwing it at her. It popped before it could impact, raining sparkles down around her. She looked at him with confusion and he explained, “I have just suppressed your little wishing ability for the duration of Marinette’s challenge. It won’t do to have you running out and about on me whenever you so please. And it defeats the purpose of her running if you go running to her.”

“How fair is that?”

“It isn’t,” Gabriel admitted.

“But neither is life,” Nathalie sighed, “Fine, I concede. I’ll stay within the castle for the rest of the game.”

“Would that I could trust you,” Gabriel smirked as he grabbed her arm and began leading her out of the library, willfully ignoring all her protests, “But I simply cannot, as you’ve proven yourself untrustworthy. So, you will spend the rest of the hours under my watchful eye.”

“Even when I go to the bathroom?” Nathalie raised an unimpressed brow at him as he dragged her along.

“It wouldn’t have needed to come to this, had you simply been able to behave-”

“Behave?” she scoffed, “Allow me to educate you on something, Goblin King. I might be your prisoner, I might be willing to concede that I have to play by your rules, but I am no  _ child _ nor am I some pet that needs to be taught right from wrong. Believe me, if I am doing something irritates you, I am doing it on purpose.”

“Hold your tongue or I’ll discipline you regardless of who’s watching,” Gabriel growled at her.

“I’m quaking in your boots,” Nathalie retorted, “What are you going to do? Take me over your knee like I’m some errant child?”

“If the shoe fits,” Gabriel trailed off meaningfully.

“You are without a doubt, the most pompous, arrogant, condescending man I’ve ever met. And I’ve dated a literal  _ rockstar _ .”

“You are right on all counts but one, precious,” Gabriel parried lightly, “I am not a mere  _ man _ , I am a Fae. and you would do well to remember that?”

“Man, Fae, I see no difference personally,” they had halted their progress in the corridor to continue their verbal parlay, “It’s not as though there’s anything that really separates you from any normal man except the way you dress. And again, I’ve dated a rockstar, your look isn’t  _ that _ unique. Aren’t Fae supposed to be irresistible to mortals? Pure seduction? A fine job you’re doing of that, aren’t you-”

He stilled her mouth with his own, crushing her form to his. He didn’t care about the reactions she elicited within him that weren’t supposed to exist. She was insufferable, infuriating, and by all the gods above and below if it weren’t the most attractive thing he had seen in a long time. Fae women weren’t known for being coy, but very rarely were they this direct. Her force of will was quite impressive, and it made Gabriel want to dominate and decimate it utterly. He wanted to be the only one she would submit to. The only one she would do so willingly for. Gabriel felt the force of the stone wall against the backs of his hands which were utterly occupied roaming her form. Damn her clever wordplay and dealing, this wasn’t enough. No matter how hard he kissed her, unless she wanted to go to bed with him she could enjoy it all she wanted and still remain the victor. When was the last time he’d been outplayed like that? Not since Emilie, surely.

At the thought of his wife, former or present he did not know which in his own mind anymore, Gabriel pulled away. They were both panting and breathless. Nathalie opened her mouth, as though to say something. But either he could not hear it or she could not say it, the silence was deafening, even as it was punctured by their intake of air. Gabriel tried to recover his senses, he was a being who reveled in lust and debauchery. And yet, he felt as untried as a green youth. How pathetic was that?

“Come,” he said as he straightened the clothes she had managed to skew with her roaming hands, “We should… we should return to the throne room.”

“You can’t seriously want to bring me back there after what just happened,” Nathalie’s tone was nearly incredulous.

“I don’t,” he answered honestly, no tricks of wordplay this time, “Do you?”

“I…” it was then she paused, recalling their bargain. If she voiced her desire she would lose. And she was just stubborn enough not to want that, “I suppose the throne room would be acceptable. I’d sooner do almost anything else though.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m not exactly good with nothing to do,” Nathalie replied as they began walking again, “I need activities to occupy my time. When I’m alone with my thoughts… I just tend to overthink, and I don’t particularly like the person I become when I’m like that.”

“Is there usually alcohol involved when you begin to overthink?”

“Usually,” Nathalie nodded, “It’s mostly to numb my thoughts before they get too existential or maudlin.”

“I could do the same here, if you wanted,” Gabriel offered, “I can put you to sleep, and you won’t wake until it’s over.”

“How very kind of you,” Nathalie parried, “At least, it  _ would _ be if I weren’t somewhat versed in folklore. I know of two things regarding fairies; never thank them directly, and never take food or drink from them.”

“You’re incredibly smart,” Gabriel remarked, “Though I can’t say I see someone like you knowing our legends,”

“My grandmother used to tell them to me all the time,” Nathalie remarked quietly, “When I began spending time with Marinette, it was an easy way for us to bond.”

“You’re incredibly close with her, aren’t you?”

“Close enough, I suppose,” Nathalie shrugged, “Another reason to stay awake; I want to be able to check in on her when I can. Can’t very well do that if I’m asleep, can I?”

“No, no I suppose you couldn’t,”

They returned to the throne room. Adrien was nowhere to be seen, though they didn’t know if he was still within the Labyrinth or not. Gabriel took his seat on the throne, and Nathalie sat on the small steps to the dais, resting her head against the frame and staring off into the space. Gabriel didn’t even realize how much he would have given to be able to enter her thoughts at that moment. He distracted himself by pulling up another crystal and gazing within its mirror like surface. These crystals could show one their dreams, they could show him anything he so desired to see. But the thing he wanted most to watch now, he didn’t need magic to visualize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thank you so much and I'll see you all next time

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment and let me know. Until next time everyone


End file.
